Black Diamond Alchemist
by Raggs Princess
Summary: I've never taken this wrap off not once, ever. Ryo is basically a normal girl except she's in the military, and she leaves her right hand wrapped and no one knows why. She is the Black Diamond Alchemist, The Bane of the People. Can one man really change her life though? LingXOC later in the story. T for Ed and Ryo's language.
1. Prolouge

I've never taken this wrap off not once, ever. I received my scar when I was 12, it is in the shape of a circle with symbols in it I've never seen before. I've tried researching them but have failed, miserably. My name… is not a pleasant one. This is my story, of how I met the Elric brothers, and how I've survived my family. My name…. is hated across Amestris. I've done terrible things, and it's no wonder why people hate me. My name is Hannahi, Ryo. My wrap is what got me my state alchemist name: Black Diamond. I transmutated a large black diamond for the exam it was based off my wrap, and I succeeded in becoming a state alchemist at age 15.

Ryo POV

"Black Diamond I have a mission for you," I scoff at the Colonel.

"You always do," He glances up at me, and my icy gaze sends him back down to his papers.

"I need you to scope out Liore with the Elric brothers. There's a chance of a Philosophers Stone there, and I need you to make sure Fullmetal doesn't kill himself," I smirk at my superior's lack of confidence in the brothers. I salute him with my wrapped hand, my right one. He eyes it with suspicion like everyone else does, but I'm used to it. My own parents didn't know what happened before they died. Hell, Hughes can't even find out. That's because I shut everyone out. I'm what people call a diamond in the rough, or some people call me an impure diamond. I'm nice to those who need me, but I keep my emotions under lock and key. My unreadable mask is void of any emotion, and that's because I made a vow never to show emotion again to preserve the memory of my dead twin. I didn't deserve to be saved that day, I'm a cold heartless beast that shows no emotion. I'm a monster…. A monster because I shouldn't even be alive. Truth took my heart, yet I'm still alive. I'm dead on the inside but alive on the outside. Don't ask me how it's possible because I don't know. The only people who know my secret are Mustang and Hawkeye. And for that I'm grateful. I spin on my heel and exit the room.

I'm greeted with a familiar sight, "Hello Ed, it looks like I will be joining you on your little adventure to Liore."

"WHO'RE YOUU CALLIN' A FREAK MIDGIT THAT YOU COULD SQUISH AT ANY GIVEN MINUTE?!" Used to Ed's antics I slide past him and walk home to the dormitories.

….

I sit on the edge of the bed feeling over my heart willing for there to be a pulse, yet there is none. I press two fingers to my neck hoping for a pulse, yet I find none. I sigh I have no pulse therefore I'm not alive, but Truth why am I? It wasn't enough to take Ethan away from me was it? You just had to toy with my life even more.

Truth POV third person?

"Yes little alchemist. I toy with your life, because there is someone who will turn your life upside down. Someone who will make you feel again." It grins cheekily.


	2. Chapter 1

Ryo POV

I walked along the sand not minding the lack of water, because the blood in my veins was non-existent. I did not need nourishment like Ed did. Notice I didn't say Ed and Alphonse. I know that Alphonse is hollow, yet I haven't told the brothers that I know about their human transmutation. The thought of me knowing would most likely kill them.

I don't even notice through my musings that Ed had started chasing Al. I shake my head and stare at the pair they truly were perfect brothers. Even if Ed had a short temper.

…

Ed had finally given up on chasing Al, and we were walking through the city of Liore, when I heard a sound that sounded a lot like-

"WATER! WATERWATERWATERWATER!"

"Ed! STOP THAT"S WINE!" I call out after him, just in time too, because he was about to drink the stuff, and I wasn't about to have a drunk Ed on my hands. I sigh and pity Alphonse because he has to live with the kid every day.

"Oh, guess this explains the nasty stench in the air," I shake my head and look over his shoulder. Red wine, this town must be pretty ritzy to have something like this.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THERE!" A shopkeeper yelled from behind us, and I stopped myself in time from hitting the guy in the stomach. I hated being surprised, the team found that out a month ago on my 16th birthday.

…..

"Hehehe, You're out of towners that explains it. You'll have to forgive me I thought you were trying to sneak a drink," I roll my eyes while Ed blows it off. The man turns on a radio overhead, and a man's voice comes out of it. Prayers? The hell is Leto?

"So are you guy's street performers or something?" I look at us a guy wearing two coats in the middle of the desert, a guy wearing a suit of armor, and a red haired girl with a black wrapped hand. I guess we did look like street performers.

"I don't think so pops! Do I look like a clown to you?!" He shrugs it off and Ed asks him about the guy on the airwaves. The shopkeeper goes off on a tangent about how this guy Father Cornello and how he brought prosperity to this town. I chance a sideways glance at the man, and I could practically see the gay hearts in his eyes. Yeesh this town is insane, but the miracles thing has my curiosity peaked.

"Eh, I've heard enough you guys ready to split?"

"Yeah fine," Al answers, but I just nod I was sick of listening to this bullshit. We stand up, but before any of us could leave Al accidentally knocks over the guy's radio. I facepalm, and stand by to watch Al fix the radio. After the blue flash of light everyone gathers around Al, and spout off something about being touched by the sun-god Leto.

"Urgh, that's bullshit," I say, exasperated with this whole town, "We're alchemists you dimwits," The people stare at me, along with Ed and Al. I'd barely said a few words to anyone I didn't know, so unless I was pissed I don't give a damn about everyone else

"Alchemists? We don't have them in these parts," that would explain it. I roll my eyes, and hear a female voice say, "That's Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his girlfriend there is Ryo Hannahi the Black Diamond Alchemist." I give her a wary look, but can't do anything about it before people surround me and Al. _ Oh shit this is gonna be good. Ed hates it when people mistake Al being the state alchemist._ Said short person grows a red angry temple.

"Uh, no I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is," the town's people look at Ed, and one says, "What? You mean that little shorty there?" My eyes widen, and I duck behind Al.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT? COME ON SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU JERK!" Ed spins the men around in a circle, and I try not to get hit by flying boots. I turn around when I hear footsteps. A girl about my age walks up.

"I see there's plenty of excitement going on around here today," She says with a bright smile. I immediately like her, and it's hard to get me to like people, hell it took me three years to warm up to the entire office, especially with Ed around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil all the fun." Al stands up straight and tells her it's ok. Ed throws the guys away, and cockily introduces himself. Rolling my eyes I walk up to her.

"Hi, I'm Ryo, nice to meet you," I feel hole burning into my back, but I ignore them. She introduces herself as Rose, and I smile at her.

"As I was saying I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. Alphonse's older brother." He said as I was shoved away. Once I had my feet back under me I grabbed Ed, who was about to explode into one of his short tirades, and slapped him full across the face.

"OW! What the HELL RYO?!"

"Don't shove me again," my voice icy as I stared down at Ed. He gulped and shrunk so that I towered over them, I think I was the one they fear the most besides their teacher. I walk past a cowering Ed, and apologize to Rose about having to see that. She sweat drops before recovering and asking us if we wanted to go to the temple with her.

"That would be lovely," I reply before Ed or Al could say a word I dragged them off following Rose. I hiss into their ears, "Go with it you dimwits, this could be a clue on the Philosopher's Stone there." Al pulls himself out of my grasp, and follows behind me dragging Ed.

…..

Rose led us to a huge church that could quite possibly fit the entire town on its first floor. She had us wait in the traveler's quarters, I pulled off my top shirt leaving a tank on along with my bra. I flop onto the bed and immediately snore to make the brother's think that I was out, because I had a bad habit of falling asleep on comfy things quickly. I hear the brother's conversation, about Rose and her dead boyfriend. I feel sorry for the girl, losing the boy who mattered most to her, but he was gone. She hadn't accepted it yet, so I'm going to make her believe. There is no actual god, I learned that the hard way. There's only Truth, and nothing else, because he knows all and is all. Rose needs to learn this. I stir on the bed and rub my eyes, I'm also famous for my power naps.

"Alright let's tell Rose about human transmutation boys,"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just long enough,"

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"Maybe…." I wink before walking out the door.

…

"He's using alchemy, no doubt about it,"

"No duh, dipshit!" I look at him and he backs away from me, "He's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange. He has to be using a Philosopher's Stone then," The brothers nod but I hear Rose.

"See these are his miracles don't you believe." I look at her and shake my head, "Can't say that I do Rose. You see Cornello is using alchemy, not miracles. That flash of light you see is common in every day alchemy." The boys nod in agreement.

"He's ignoring the laws though," Ed muses.

"That's because he's working miracles!"

"No Rose, he isn't." I try and convince her further, but Cornello brings a bird back, but I look at it, something's off about that bird.

…

I sat in the pew behind Ed when he began, "So if you pray and polish the alter enough times the dead will be brought back to life?"

"Something like that," She smiles. I reach into my pocket and hand Ed and he begins to list off ingredients that I know by heart. By the time Ed finishes her head is spinning, and I can't say I blame her. The first time I heard Ethan list off those materials my head spun too.

"These are all the ingredients of the average adult human body," I explain standing up to lean on the edge of the pew. Ed blushes and scoots away from me for a split second before regaining his composure.

"What makes you think that what scientists haven't been able to accomplish for centuries you can do with prayer? Oh, and in case you're wondering all those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance."

"How about you bring someone back to life then?!" I lift up my hands in mock surrender, but Ed pushes on.

"Drop the scriptures Rose, and pick up an alchemy book. We're the closest things to god's there are." I get up after Ed and smack him.

"ED! What the hell?!" He looks at me with no remorse in his eyes.

"You're not a god, you're nothing close to one."

"Neither is the sun," I retort, "It's just a mass of hydrogen." She looks at me with a hurt expression, but I shrug it off, I mean I am coldblooded after all. "Get too close and you'll burn up," I finish. Ed looks at me I don't return the gaze. I keep my eyes on Rose. She turns away from me. Suddenly a gunshot is fired, and I see Alphonse's armor laying there. I look up at the offender, and I see one of Cornello's disciples. He point's his gun at Ed and fires. I take action and step in front of Ed the bullet hits my chest and stops right where my heart should be. I crumple making it look like he killed me.

"Ryo!" Al stands up, and the man turns around only to be hit by Al's helmet, which Ed courteously threw. Rose turns me onto my back, and I sit up. I hear three collective gasps.

"Yeah, yeah. How the hell are you alive? A shot like that should've killed someone. I've heard it before, and you have no idea how many times I've been in the morgue. Roy's had to fish me outta there multiple times, but the reason I'm still alive, is because," I pause while I dig the bullet out of my chest, "I don't have a heart," I open up the wound and no blood seeps out, because I've bled out before, and the hole where my heart should be is emptiness. "This is our punishment for stepping upon holy ground Rose. This is our lives this is who we are. We've accepted it. This is the price you can pay for doing human transmutation."

Rose backs away from me, Ed and Al. She stares at Al's armor, and at my body. She lets out a scream and runs. I push the skin back together and use alchemy to bind the flesh. I feel the boys' gaze land on me.

…

"I can't see a church social down here can you guys?"

"No," is all I say. I can feel the boys' uneasiness with me, I mean I did just tell them that I performed human transmutation, but I'm not sure that they entirely trust me. Lights turn on and I see Cornello walking down to Rose, "You've wrestled with the darkness and prevailed Rose,"

"Cut the bullshit you phony! We've come for the stone! Now wither you give it up peacefully or I'm taking it by force!" An evil aura surrounds me and I laugh evilly. Cornello doesn't seem affected, but the boys make a twenty feet perimeter around me.

"You wouldn't want my miracles to stop now would you Rose?" I look at her and she has no idea what to think but she shakes her head anyway. I slam my wrapped wrist on the ground creating a dent in the floor. "Alright you wanna play LET"S PLAY!" I transmute a black sword made out of diamond.

"So it's true two youths who can transmutate without a transmutation circle. The Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People, and the Black Diamond Alchemist, the Bane of the People." Ed and Al stared at me.

"I haven't earned that name for nothing you fucker!"

"We need that stone! To make something right again!" Ed quit staring and turned his attention back to the fake prophet.

"So that's it! You don't care about us! This is all about you and what you want. What about us?! You don't care!"

"It's not like that Rose!" I yell, but Ed places a protective hand in front of me. I realize that it's useless. I immediately give up.

"If you want the Philosopher's Stone from me you'll have to take it from me!" He uses the stone to turn the ground into sand. A wave sends Alphonse one way, and me and Ed the other. I manage to keep a hold of my sword, but Cornello has another trick up his sleeve. I notice his hand press into the wall, and a chimera walks out.

I curse under my breath. Ed transmutates a staff out of the sand, a very decorative one at that. The chimera charges at us, I brandish my sword and cut one of its legs as Ed throws it over him. Cornello throws his bird and it turns into a monster. I manage to cut one of its legs before it picks me up and throws me. I land against the wall with a sickening crunch. Ed looks at me, but the bird shreds his leg. I expect him to cry out in pain, but then I notice the glint of metal, and I remember his left leg is automail. I sigh mentally before pulling myself into a sitting position. I look at my injuries, a couple of bones sticking out of the skin, I push the bones back in and use alchemy to close the skin.

"What how are you still alive?!" Cornello points at me. I smirk.

"In case you haven't figured it out pops I can't be killed by any normal methods. I'm basically immortal."

"Immortal?! That's impossible!"

"OH YEAH?! STEP ON HOLY GROUND YOU PAY THE PRICE! THE WORLD WORKS IN SICK TWISTED WAYS! MY HEART WAS TAKEN FROM ME! AND I'M STILL LIVING AS A REMINDER OF WHAT I DID! IT'S A REMINDER THAT I CAN NEVER LOVE! EVER! AGAIN!" with that I charge at Cornello. Ed and Al staring at me. Cornello transmutes his cane into a machine gun. Bullets rain down on me; I'm not concerned for me I'm more concerned for Ed. I turn and a wall full of bullet holes has been made. I sigh before continuing my charge.

"ED AL! GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!"

"Ryo! You'll be killed!"

"Have you forgotten that natural deaths can't kill me?!" I scream as I reach Cornello. My body full of holes, but none of them are bleeding. I see blue lightning out of the corner of my eye. Ed and Al were making their escape. I turn my attention back to Cornello. He raises his machine gun again and fires.

"You idiot! I've told you bullets can't kill me," He laughs which makes me pause, _what is he up to?_ Before I can charge again something clasps around my wrists, and I find myself being dragged off to the dungeon.

…

"Ed, wake up," I say for the millionth time. He finally stirs when I use my chains to pull myself up and I "kick his flesh leg.

"Ow dammit what'd you do that for?"

"You were out like a light I was only trying to wake you up. You dimwit." A crash interrupts him, and we see Rose with two trays of food.

"Great you're here to feed us!" Rose puts the trays of food at our feet, and starts to leave.

"Ed shut your mouth," I scold before catching Rose's attention, "I hope he's real for your sake Rose, I really do hope so. I don't want you to end up like me, thinking that you have nothing else to live for," Her eyes waver, and she continues out the door without a word to either of us.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from behind you Ed," He turns around to see Alphonse placing a microphone in the hole he just created. I smile knowing what the siblings had cooked up.

…..

Cornello was giving us a long ass speech about how he wanted to build an army of followers, and yada, yada, yada. Jeez can't anyone take a break in taking over Amestris, I mean seriously it gets tiresome! But I smile inwardly and outwardly, this guy was giving me an itch I'd like to scratch. He sends me a worried glance, but I keep smiling acting like a madwoman. Ed broke his cuffs, and I did the same. We simultaneously grabbed the piece of bread and began munching on them. Cornello continued his rant until he noticed Ed and I were free. Ed moved and he saw his broadcasting equipment, and freaked! I cracked a smirk, and ate the rest of my bread as he raced out of the room.

I sauntered after Ed, and when I finally reached the outside of the temple Ed brought the giant Leto statue's fist next to Cornello. I smirked at his face. The next thing that happened though wiped the smirk right off my face. Cornello writhed in agony as the stone….rebounded? I dashed next to Ed in time to see it break.

"Damn, and you boys were so close too," I run my hand through my hair before realizing that I still had a lot of holes in my body, "Shit I'll be back in a minute." I walk back into the temple and bind the flesh back together. I walk out and find the Elric brothers missing.

"Damn them, where the hell did they run off to now?" I take a wild guess and find them at the bridge, talking to Rose.

"You've got a strong pair of legs Rose get up and use them." I place a hand on her shoulder before following Ed. Their story like mine started in my hometown with a death. I turn my face to the setting sun and let a single tear run down my cheek.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N. Pardon my language, but FUCK! I realized that I was following the wrong storyline. I will continue with FMA until I reach the point of Ling. Really sorry!**

I hide in the shadows of the library. Ed and Al are searching for books on the Philosopher's Stone which gives me time to think about my mistakes. I risk a glance at Ed and Al, but they're looking at an introductory alchemy book. I scoff at Ed who opens it up, but I can't help but feel nostalgic at seeing that book again.

/FFFFFFLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHBBBBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK/

"Come on kids hurry up! You'll be late for dinner." I perk up while Ethan pouts.

"But Mom can we please have a few more minutes? I still need to make Ryo her present." I giggle as mom replies two more minutes. Ethan shoos me out into the hallway. I wait bouncing on the balls of my feet wanting to see what my twin would make me for my 8th birthday. I had gotten up extra early to make Ethan the bike he always wanted. It took days to find all the correct pieces, and even more time to find the right transmutation circle. When I had given it to him this morning at 9 which was when he was born, he grinned from ear to ear. I loved that smile it made me feel like everything was right with the world. A bright flash of blue light came from under the door, and Ethan was holding something behind his back. I tried to peer around him, but he held a hand out and said, "Not until 7." 7 was my birthday, we always waited for the exact time to give each other our presents, no one knew why, heck I'm not even sure we knew ourselves, but we each took pride in seeing the other's joyful face.

It was about three years ago that the sickness swept across the country, and both mom and dad fell sick. They each died soon after contracting the illness. Ethan and I had no one to turn to, no one to comfort us. Ethan always kept a brave face on, but he didn't know that I heard him cry himself to sleep the first few nights after their deaths. It was those times that I would get up after my brother had fallen asleep and I would sit outside looking at the stars. Mom once told me that if you look up the stars you could see figures and people watching over you. I willed myself to see the shapes of the protectors those nights, but I soon realized that they were a fool's dream. About four months after the sickness Ethan told me we were going to do human transmutation to bring mom and dad back. Ethan took me down into the basement, and I noticed the gift he made for me not too long ago. It was a doll, nothing too special, and not our first use of alchemy, but it was the simple pleasures in life that we loved. I stared down at the ground wondering when Ethan had the time for this. I looked up at him but he didn't give an explanation.

"Hold out your finger," He commanded simply. He cut our fingers and held out the wounds over the ingredients.

"This should be fair enough exchange,"

"Fair enough! There is no such thing as fair enough exchange! It's always been Equivalent Exchange!" He looks at me and whispers, "You want them back don't you?"

"I do Ethan, but you know what the books say they say it's impossible!"

"I know what they say, but no one's had more reason to attempt it than us! You know that Ryo!" I recoiled from my brother. He had never raised his voice at me not once. I felt the hot stinging tears rolling down my face, and my brother looked at me with utter misery in his eyes. Crying I run into his arms, and he strokes my hair murmuring soft words into my hair, trying to comfort me and himself. When I compose myself I tell him I'm ready.

We place our hands on the transmutation circle, and a golden light surrounds us, and for a brief moment I feel that our parents can actually come back. That's when it goes wrong. A black light surrounds us and the gentle tugging at my hair felt like my hair was being ripped from my head. My eyes shrink in fear as tiny black hands grab at me. I ignore them and try to reach Ethan. He is reaching for me crying out. I scream as my hand misses his, and I'm thrown into a white space.

"Hello," I turn and I see a female/male white thing surrounded by darkness to distinguish it from everything else.

"Who are you?!" I cry out.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, you see I am all, I am god, I am Truth, but most importantly I am you." I stare at the figure, when I hear a creak behind me. I turn and see a giant door looming over me. It swings wide open, and little black hands begin to grab at me.

"NO! Get offa ME!" I scream as the hands pull me through the doorway. Suddenly images fly past my brain, filling it with knowledge, and it felt like my brain was going to explode at any time. But then the information stops and I see….. "MOM! DAD!" I run trying to get to them, but the black hands stop me. I struggle reaching out with my free hand, and I can almost grab the figures until I find myself back in front of the doorway. The evil little gremlin guy, whom I decided to call Truth.

"Put me back! I need to find Mom, Dad, and Ethan!"

"Ahh, but I can only show you so much for the price you have paid." Truth grinned a creepy grin, and I clutched at my shirt suddenly doubling over in pain. I looked up and I saw a heart pulsing on Truth that wasn't there before. The realization sunk in that he took my heart, before I find myself back in the basement facing one creature that was twisted into two parts. The thing that was supposed to be my parents screamed at me, and I couldn't make my voice work. I was bleeding out on the ground blood seeping through a hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I look for Ethan, but all I see are his clothes lying there bodiless. A scream works its way from my lips, and I stumble away from the being. I go to run up the stairs, but I collapse on the first step. Not breathing, because now I didn't have to. Pushing myself up I continue out the basement. I stumble up the stairs clutching my chest. I hear a bang and see a man with raven hair, and a woman with blonde hair.

"Help….me," I whisper my hand grips my shirt tighter, "Ethan's gone we-we failed," Tears stream from my eyes. The man strides past me and goes down into the basement, and the woman pulls me into her arms. I sob for the longest time, I'm not even sure how long I've been in her arms before I hear a roar. The man storms back up and starts yelling at me. He picks me up by my shirt collar and I hang limp in his grip. I don't know what he's saying but I manage to choke out, "I-I'm s-s-sorry-y Eth-an and I. W-we just wanted o-our p-parents b-b-back," The man stops yelling as I put a hand on his and beg forgiveness. I had no one, and I just wanted the pain to go away. He puts me down, and says, "I'm Roy Mustang. Considering you attempted human transmutation and lived says a lot. You might want to consider becoming a State Alchemist."

"I'm not alive," Roy looks down at the spot where I was sitting, he had put me down a second ago, and my legs had crumpled beneath me.

"What?"

"I-I don't h-have a pulse. I don't have a heartbeat!" I was going into hysteria, "I'm not supposed to be alive! HOW? TELL ME! HOW CAN I NOT HAVE A HEARTBEAT AND STILL LIVE?!" My voice had risen, but defeat hung in my eyes, "I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR NOW THAT MY TWIN IS GONE! HE AND MY PARENTS WERE MY WORLD! I…I have nothing else to live for, so why not become a S-state Alchemist," my voice went to a whisper, and I said no more. I took the State Alchemist exam with a bunch of other people. I was the only one who passed, and I took the name Black Diamond.

**A/N. I'm skipping the whole Nina Tucker thing, because I'm not sure I have the heart to write it, and I had a lot of the year stuff mixed up in my last chapter so this is a clarifier!**

**Ryo has been with Roy's group for 3 years before Ed shows up. She was 9 when Mustang found her. She is 16 a year older than Ed! Ok that's cleared up. Oh and sorry this came out so late! Homework was taking possession of my free time at home! That is my excuse. I will try and update often! Girl Scout honor! -Holds up hand- -crosses fingers behind back when you aren't looking- ;) Adios! That's Spanish for bye for those of you who aren't sort of, kinda, not really bilingual! (Me included!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N. Alright I skipped to the Barry the Chopper episode in FMA, but after this I will switch to FMAB because I have some strange obsession with the Barry episode. Do not ask me why I have no idea!**

I'm sitting in the Colonel's office awaiting orders. I stare at the raven haired man expectantly, and he finally looks up at me.

"Ryo I want you to protect the Elric brothers and join them on their little mission. The oldest is hard-headed on his own, and he will try and do something stupid. You are to join Second-Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and escort and help him in his studying of Shou Tucker's research,"

"Tu-Tucker? Wasn't he the one who transmuted his daughter into a chimera?"

"Yes the same," I swallow hard.

"As you wish sir," I salute and join Havoc out in the hallway. "He transmuted his daughter his own daughter Havoc. That man deserves the death penalty," I give the hallway not bothering to look up at the man. He places a hand on my shoulder and tells me one thing, "I know kid…. I know," My gaze softens and I look up at him. There's a fatherly air about him. Hmmmm he is definitely nice enough to be my father, even if he won't come close to my real dad. Havoc leads me out and takes me to Tucker's house. I see Ed and Al sitting on the front steps of Tucker's house. I swallow hard again, and walk with them through the house. I glance around my shoulder feeling the presence of corruption in the very house.

"Ryo are you ok?" I look up and see Al staring down at me worriedly.

"Oh, yes. I was just lost in thought Al." I give him a small smile to reassure him. I follow them in silence until I see Havoc open the door. I recoil at the sight, chimeras in cages, and research strewn all over the place. I walk in, and stare at the chimeras. I kneel down, and reach out to the cage. A paw comes out and scratches at the wrap. It starts to fall off my hand.

"Ah shit," I complain as I stand up. The three boys look at me, but I wave them off. I turn my back to them, and clap my hands. I place my left hand on the unraveling wrap and the wrap fixes itself around my hand. I turn back around and find Ed sulking, and feeding a chimera. I raise an eyebrow, and say, "Ed I think you're overfeeding it," He shoots me a glare which I ignore. I give him a glare back, before putting my emotionless mask back on.

Al begins to tell Ed about how Tucker was researching the Philosophers Stone. My interest was piqued, but my job was to protect them, not interfere with their research or their missions. I tune them out, until I hear Ed yell, "That thing is just a legend! It's just a fairytale!"

"If a state alchemist like Shou Tucker was doing research on it…" He trails off from there, but before he can continue Ed yells.

"Who gives a damn about his research! Have you forgotten about Nina?!" I jump at Ed's outburst, but before anyone can stop him he's out the door. I lean my head back and muse, "Why can't that kid sit still? It would make my job a hell of a lot easier," Al tilts his armored head at me.

"What do you mean?" He asks in an innocently suspicious voice.

I offer him a sheepish half smile, "Well you see I'm ordered to protect you guys, and to follow you around on your journey. Don't worry I wasn't instructed to report or anything like that," His shoulders seem to slump in relief. I stand up holding a hand out to Al, "Your brother isn't going to cool down on his own, and I'm ordered to protect both of you, so I need to save your brother's ass from doing something stupid," Al chuckles at me, and we start off to HQ.

…..

We wait outside, and Ed comes stalking outside, and I miss something hanging from his belt loop.

"Ed what did you do?" I ask suspiciously.

"I quit,"

"Dammit Ed," I run a hand through my hair.

"Looks like you don't need to protect us anymore," I cast a withering glare at him before sighing.

"Yes, otherwise what friend would I be if I let you guys have all the fun, and get hurt along the way," Ed storms off, and when Al tries to follow him Ed takes off. I sigh and shake my head. I can tell his hormones are taking over, and he wants to be alone. Al sticks around sensing the same thing, and Al spots Lieutenant Hawkeye. They strike up a conversation about the Philosopher's Stone, and I tune out, because I'm not interested in it. Like I said before I was ordered to protect them, and nothing else. Another man comes along, and I snap to attention because the man in front of me is Fuhrer King Bradley. Lieutenant Hawkeye begins to introduce him to Al, but Bradley holds up a hand, and tells Al that a state alchemist can verify if the stone is true or not. Al bows and leaves, but something about Bradley is rubbing me weird. I jam my hands into my pockets concealing the chain of my state alchemist watch.

"It's good that children pursue their dreams, right Lieutenant? Black Diamond?" I stiffen at the use of my second name.

"Sir, it's an honor to be recognized by you," I bow respectfully, but he waves me off, and walks away. I stare at the retreating figure, just who the hell is Fuhrer Bradley?

….

I sit on the steps of headquarters lost in thought, when I see a blonde sit next to me.

"Hi I'm Ryo,"

"Winry nice to meet you," I take her outstretched hand and shake it firmly. We strike up a conversation, and I learn that she's here to surprise Ed.

"I'm supposed to keep him out of trouble, but it's a hell of a job I'm doing, cause trouble seems to follow those guys,"

"You said 'those guys' you protect Al too?"

"Well yeah, I mean they're my coworkers, and since Ed is technically dragging a civilian into harm's way, I have double duty when dealing with Ed. Ed won't go anywhere without Al, and vice versa," Winry laughs at my reasoning, but then she complains about Ed keeping her waiting. This time it was my turn to laugh, "Oh Ed you have no idea how to deal with women." I shake my head, and smile at the ground. I turn to talk to Winry some more, but I find that she's gone. I look around, and see her admiring a refrigerated truck. I give a half grin and walk over to her.

"I've heard about these~! Oh I'd just love to take it apart~!" I sweat-drop at the girls enthusiasm.

"I take it you like anything mechanical?" I ask nervously.

"YES! The thing I love most is automail!" My eyes widen in fear, and I take a step back from the delusional girl. I throw up my hands into a cross to ward off whatever evil spirit is coming out of her. She calms down in like the next second, and I notice another women.

"I'm if you take it apart then it won't do its job," I notice something off about the voice, it's almost falsetto. I take a few steps toward the truck, and I drop my state alchemist watch as a hint for what might happen next. In a flash the woman pushes me and Winry into the truck, and my head hits the front of the truck roughly, and my vision blurs, then turns black.

…

I wake up with my wrists above me, and my mouth gagged. I survey my surroundings, and we're in a meat storage. Shit I notice Winry staring at me eyes wide with fear. I try and give her a smile, but we are dragged forward and we're facing a man instead of a woman. Tranny much dude? I roll my eyes and see Ed ward tied up in a chair without his automail. Damn.

"You see I'm about to dissect these little girls. Better watch closely State Alchemist," I roll my eyes and focus on getting our chains off. Winry looks absolutely terrified, but whatever. I could beat this guy's ass even with my hands tied above my head, and just cause I can I pull myself up on the chain, and I swing at Barry, and kick him squarely in the stomach. His knife flies out of his hand, and pierces my leg. I swing my leg up, and pull out the knife. Casting it aside I clap and touch my leg. The skin pulls together, and I look back at Winry. She stares at me in fearful confusion. Ed escapes his binds, and starts running away from Barry trying to chop him up. Sighing behind my gag, I jump up pulling my bindings off the hook, and transmuting the chains off my wrists I take off in the direction Ed went. It was fairly easy to follow the sounds of his screams. I hear a slightly girlish scream and see Barry standing over Ed. Barry's chopping wildly at Ed's automail-wait when did he put that back on? That must've been the girly scream I heard earlier, but no time to think about that now Ryo he needs help, and it's your job to protect him. I charge forward tackling Barry to the ground. I look into Ed's eyes and its pure adrenaline and fear he's running off of. Ed swings his automail forward, and I step in front yelling, "ED STOP!" He misses my breasts with an inch to spare, and looks at me in complete fear. Al stands behind him, and I relax a little bit, but when Al places his hand on Ed's shoulder he completely freaks out and swings behind him.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me," the younger brother whispers. I let out a sigh of relief at seeing the younger Elric.

"With two of you my heart about stops when I don't know where the other is," The brothers look at me.

"Is that because you're our friend?"

"No because I'd be court-martialed if I went against orders, even if Ed isn't a state alchemist he's still a part of the Mustang Unit. Mustang would murder me if I let either one of you die on duty," The boys sweat drop at my response, before Ed realizes something.

"Oh, here you dropped this," He pulls out my state alchemist watch.

"I didn't drop it, I left it as a clue because something about the 'women' offering to show Winry the inside of her truck felt wrong to me, so I thought it best 'she' didn't know I was a state alchemist," I take the watch from his outstretched hand, and stand up from my crouched position. I walk away as I hear Ed confessing he was really scared thinking he was about to be killed.

At least I was the only one who kept my head on straight. I get out, and I clip my silver pocket watch onto my belt loop as I begin to walk to the dorms. A hand catches my arm, I stare into Lieutenant Colnel Hughes' face.

"Lieutenant Colonel," I say.

"Ryo are you alright?" I give him a small smile.

"To be honest I was the only one who kept my head straight in there, but I was scared out of my wits," it wasn't the entire truth, because the only reason I was scared was the military would find me, and I would be alive. They would learn my secret, and that was not an option for me. Hughes nods obviously concerned, but I flash him a reassuring smile and tell him to check up on the brothers.

I walk over to the Colonel and Hawkeye they are standing with WInry. I pull the blonde into a hug, and she hugs me tightly back.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, you were amazing, but you didn't bleed when the knife hit your leg," I stiffen slightly, but respond lightly.

"That? Oh, that's a medical condition, the blood in my system instead of clotting it moves away, and I have to transmute my skin with alchemy to close the hole," She kind of buys the lie, but doesn't pry further, and for that I'm grateful. I turn my attention back to the brothers. I can't imagine the pain Ed went through of the thought of losing his life and leaving his little brother alone in the world. I place my emotionless mask on again, and turn on my heel. I catch Mustang's eye, and I give him a quick salute before going on my way.

…..

I lurk in the back of the office as Ed discusses his terms with Mustang to become a state alchemist again. I smirk lightly to myself at the thought of Ed having to follow orders. This job might've become a little more interesting, than what I originally thought.

"Fulllmetal? I like it. It sounds intimidating," I scoff at the boy's ignorance.

"Would you like to say something to Fullmetal, Black Diamond?" The Colonel smirks.

"Sure, Flamo," His eyebrow twitches at the nickname, "I'm just not sure a kid like Ed can live up to such a scary~ name like Fullmetal,"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO HAVE A STEP-STOOL TO REACH THE WATER FOUNTAIN?!" Ed screams in my face, and I cough into my arm.

"Jeez Ed, ever heard of a toothbrush? You might want to try using one sometimes, and while you're at it get some toothpaste or a mint, because that is nasty!" I complain waving a hand back and forth from under my nose. Ed blushes, and turns to smell his breath. I chuckle, and place a hand on his head, and lead him to the door.

"Remember your orders Black Diamond," Mustang calls out after me.

"Yeah, yeah," I say as I guide the little alchemist out the door and shut it behind me.

….

I lag behind the boys and Winry looking for signs of trouble. This feels like the peace just before a storm to me. I know a serial killer was after us, but I can't help but feel wary. I cast a glance over my shoulder, and when I turn back around a hand is in front of my face, and my military instincts take over. I grab the gloved hand, and I twist it over my shoulder, when I hear, "BROTHER!" Shit. I look down and I'm staring at Edward.

"Oops sorry Ed," I get off his arm and release his automail from the strong-arm hold. Ed gets up grumbling before turning serious.

"What did that bastard say about your orders?"

"Oh yeah that mission to protect you is still going, so you're stuck with me," I continue walking this time with Al and Ed behind me. I stop however, because I feel eyes watching us. I finger the gun in my holster, and turn abruptly to face the alleyway across the street. I find no one there, but I walk towards it anyway.

"Ryo?"

"Just keep going guys I'll catch up," The oldest shrugs, but Alphonse stares at me for a little bit, but I wave him after his brother.

"Hello?" I call out into the alley. I take a deep breath and continue in, away from the safe lights, and witnesses to keep my charges safe.

"Hello Ryo Hannahi, the Black Diamond Alchemist," A voice says from farther down the alley. I pull my gun out of its holster. If I can keep this guy talking I can pinpoint the exact location to shoot.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the bringer of justice to those who stray from the path of God. It is time to receive your judgment," Damn the voice is moving! I spin on my heel to get out to the street, but a red pulsing light almost like alchemy brings the top of the two alleyway buildings down to block the way out. I face my attacker, and shoot into the alley. I hear pinging, but no splat of a direct hit. I continue down the alley, when a hand grabs the front of my face, and the alchemy travels up his arm, and I feel a slight jolt at the base of my brain, and I slump over, knowing this would have killed an ordinary alchemist.

"Return to God and make thy peace young one," I keep from rolling my eyes as he drops my 'lifeless' form and walks away. I wait for twenty minutes before standing up, and fixing the back of my neck with alchemy. I roll out the knots in my neck before locating the brothers.

"Hey guys!"

"Ryo where were you?"

"Oh that? I just had to finish some business,"


End file.
